1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic apparatus for measuring and examining different eye characteristics of an eye of an examinee, more particularly to an ophthalmic apparatus for measuring and examining intraocular pressure and other eye characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
In ophthalmologic diagnoses, different eye characteristics such as eye refractive power, a corneal shape and intraocular pressure are measured and examined in general (photographing of a fundus or the like is included therein). And, dedicated ophthalmic apparatuses are in widespread use, each of which objectively measures and examines the eye characteristics individually. However, the individual measurements and examinations by each dedicated apparatus bring trouble in relocation of an examiner and an examinee between the apparatuses and cause a waste of installation spaces. Therefore, proposed is a multifunction ophthalmic apparatus capable of measuring and examining the different eye characteristics.
For example, as an apparatus capable of measuring the intraocular pressure and the eye refractive power, conventionally proposed is an apparatus integrating an intraocular pressure measurement part storing an intraocular pressure measurement system with an eye refractive power measurement part storing an eye refractive power measurement system which are vertically arranged (see Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. Hei1-265937).
However, the conventional apparatus described above has a constitution where the measurement parts are integrally brought in vertical movements, and alignment in the vertical direction of the measurement parts with an eye of an examinee is performed respectively. Therefore, a larger amount of vertical movements is required than the vertical movements of the measurement part of the dedicated apparatus, and this apparatus has problems such as upsizing of a moving mechanism and long time required for the alignment.